


Take Me Out

by EveHypo555



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/pseuds/EveHypo555
Summary: It's 2017 and a 19 year-old Gulf experiences self discovery after seeing a certain young man on Take Me Out Thailand.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 21
Kudos: 207





	Take Me Out

2017

Gulf looks up from his phone. He knows that tacky techno-pop music all too well, and one glance at the television confirms his suspicions. He cringes at the cheesy intro to Take Me Out Thailand and glares at his sister. 

"Alai?" She raises an eyebrow, daring him to challenge her. 

"Why do you have such shit taste in TV shows?" 

“Because you already claimed shit taste in everything else.” She nudges him with her foot. “Go play Jewel Quest in your room if you don’t want to watch.”

He sinks even further into the couch and pouts. It’s Candy Crush, thank you very much. “No. I’m already comfortable. If you-”

“Shut up, my favorite guy is on.” 

Gulf huffs and throws his head back on the cushions. Who is it this time? Another brainless jock type? Some sleazy guy with over styled hair? He rolls his eyes and looks at the screen. 

Oh. It’s _that_ guy again. The one with the big eyes. 

"I think his name is… New?" Gracie pauses to think. "Anyway, he's my favorite. Ugh, he's so handsome." 

"Mew," Gulf says without thinking.

"Alai na?"

He looks away from the guy on the TV. His enormous eyes are distracting. How can anyone’s eyes be so big? "It’s Mew, not New. Some favorite, you can't even remember his name." 

Gracie gives him a look. "Check you out, paying attention to the hot guy. Bet you don't know his date's name."

He changes the television input from cable to the DVD player and takes the remote with him. It's the one thing you can't control from the TV itself. “Guess you’ll never know. I’ll be playing _Candy Crush_ in my bedroom.”

“Hey!” She gets up to chase him.

“Aow!” He shrieks and runs up the stairs. His sister is only a step behind him and he slams the door in her face. “Mae! Gracie’s attacking me! Maaaeee!” He braces himself against her banging and kicking.

“Give it back, you little shit!” 

“Better hurry,” he shouts. “I’m gonna throw it out the window, so you might want to catch it.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Ten, nine, eight…”

“I hate you so much!” Her retreating footsteps echo in the hall as she runs outside. Gulf waits a minute and then opens his door to place the remote in front of the stairs. He pokes his head out the bedroom window and scratches his head. “P’Grace, what are you doing out there? It’s hot outside.”

“Where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

“Gulf!”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to kill you.” 

“No, thanks.” He shuts his window, muffling the sound of her curses. 

The air in his room is still and quiet. Hesitant. He doesn’t want to be alone in here with his thoughts, but he doesn’t want to be downstairs getting mocked by his sister, either. Why did he have to say anything in the first place? _It’s Mew, not New._ How could he have given himself away like that? He balls his hand into a fist and crawls onto his bed. Mew Suppasit. The handsome guy from Take Me Out Thailand. And no, he doesn't know the name of his date. Or anyone else on the show. 

He sighs and burrows under the covers. Why can't he get that stupid guy out of his head? Anytime he's had a moment to himself, his mind has flashed to those big, dumb eyes or that stupid, dorky smile. 

God, that smile. 

"Fuck that guy," he whispers, pouting and willing himself to fall asleep. 

____________________

Gracie looks smug the next week as Gulf falls onto the couch. "Back again, I see." 

"Well the thing is, Phi, I live here." 

"Which means you have your own bedroom where you can play Fruit Ninja-"

"It's Candy Crush!"

"-instead of watching Take Me Out Thailand for the third week in a row." 

He reaches for the remote but she snatches it just in time. "I don't think so, Nong." She laughs when he kicks her leg. "You're such a child." 

He opens his mouth to protest but a voice stops him. _His_ voice. Mew Suppasit's. Fuck, did his eyes get bigger? What's with this guy? Why is he so… infuriating? 

Infuriatingly handsome. 

Ugh, and his laugh. Someone please shut him up. He sounds like a spastic sheep. So loud. He hates loud noises. 

So why does he love hearing this guy laugh? 

"Hey, careful there," says Grace. She points at the pillow in Gulf's hands. 

He looks down and sees that he's twisted it and stretched out the fabric. Shia. What's his problem? Mew's laugh echoes from the TV and he realizes immediately what his problem is. "Gotta go." He throws the pillow at her and dashes up the stairs. 

The silence is his room is deafening. He can't get Mew's face out of his head. What gives? He's just some jackass guy on a stupid dating show. What kind of loser even goes on one of those things? The handsome sheep can't get a date in real life or what? 

No, not handsome. Just sheep. 

He punches his pillow. This is so stupid. Why is he obsessing over some lame guy on television? A guy with eyes twice the size of any normal human being. Seriously, how are they so big? 

And captivating. 

He looks down at his phone. It's not on Candy Crush anymore. He types Mew Suppasit into Google and hardly anything comes up. A couple music videos, some commercials. He clicks on one of the MVs. It's not even his own, he's just the actor in it. Psh. He probably can't sing, anyway. Might as well see if the handsome prick can act, right? 

No, not handsome. Just prick. 

What must it be like to look into those eyes? To have them stare back, to see them up close? What must it be like to hear his laugh in person? That genuine, unrestrained laugh that jumpstarts something in Gulf's belly? He stares at the paused music video on his screen. Just the sight of Mew's earnest eyes and sincere smile twists at his gut. God he's so handsome. 

Yes, handsome. 

___________________

It's not his fault his dick is so hard. He's a healthy 19 year old boy, for fuck's sake. How is he supposed to act when Mew Suppasit is wearing white pants? Anyone would react the same way, right? ...right? 

He pulls up Google and types: how do I know if I'm gay? 

Probably the fact that he just Googled _how do I know if I'm gay_. He groans and puts away his phone. This is getting out of hand. Like the fact that he came all the way to his condo on the weekend so he could watch Take Me Out Thailand without his sister being there. Or that he has a picture of Mew saved on his phone so he can look at it whenever he wants. Because that's not creepy at all. 

And damnit, Mew in white pants is just… fuck. Which is exactly what Gulf is thinking about as he squirms on his couch, the tightness of his shorts becoming unbearable. Seriously, what's with this guy? And why does he look terrified to go down some stupid slide? 

Gulf watches as Mew sits in the inflatable tube, awaiting the inevitable moment that he'll be pushed down the slide. It's hilarious, but he also feels a little bad for the guy. The tips of his fingers tingle, as if he wants to reach out and touch him. Not in the curious, hungry way he usually wants to touch him, but in a comforting kind of way. 

God, Mew can really scream. 

Gulf laughs a little too hard as Mew flies in the air and lands on the giant airbag. How can someone make him swoon, worry, and laugh in the span of five minutes? Fuck him. 

But like, _really._

He pulls out his phone again. _How do I know if I'm gay?_ glares at him from his screen. He hits the back button and the previous page is an image search of Mew. Well, there's a big clue right there. 

He curls up on his couch. Can he just sleep away the next month until he's sure to get over this infatuation with Mr. Big-Eyes-Loud-Laugh? He's never had it this bad for someone before. Why this guy? He's never met him, never interacted with him. Surely these are things necessary for an _actual_ _crush_ , if that's what this is. So maybe it's not. 

Maybe Mew is his free pass. Every guy gets one man crush, right? One no-questions-asked, freebie man crush that doesn't mean he's gay or bi or queer or whatever. Not that there's anything wrong with being queer. He just wouldn't want the hassle of coming out to his parents (as accepting as they would be) and having to deal with a largely homophobic society. No, there's nothing wrong with being queer, it's just awfully inconvenient and Gulf hates inconvenient.

So yeah. Mew is his freebie. The one guy who he'd totally get down on his knees for and suck the soul out of him through his cock. That's normal, right? Just one guy. One guy he'd let wreck him until he couldn't walk the next day. One guy he'd bend over every surface of his condo and fuck til dawn. One guy whose eyes burn into his core and set him aflame with desire. 

He looks back at the TV and Mew is wearing a tank top. Holy shit, those arms. All he can think about now is grabbing Mew’s biceps, feeling those arms around him and holding him down. Yeah, that's not gay. Nope. Not at all. Just a freebie thing. 

And with that reassurance, he lowers the waistband of his shorts and takes his painfully hard erection in hand. Because Mew Suppasit in a tank top is just _hhnnnggg._ Mew in anything, really. Mew in _nothing_. God, what he wouldn't give to see that one day. Not that he ever would, but if he did, he'd lick every fucking inch of that man. How he'd love to suck on those long and slender fingers of his. He speeds up his strokes, thinking about those hands touching him all over. Those lips roaming the flesh of his neck as he grabs and pulls at his hair. 

"P'Mew…" he gasps after realizing he said his name out loud. It only turns him on more. "P'Mew…" Yeah, he's really doing this. He's going for it. It's happening. 

And when he cums, he does so with Mew's name dripping from his lips, the image of him in his head, and the yearning for him in his belly. _Mew, Mew, Mew…_

Alright, maybe that was a little gay. Maybe that's something he'll have to deal with one day, as much as he doesn't want to. And maybe if he ever runs into a certain Mew Suppasit, he's gonna ride him home and eat him for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the rest of his life. 

Though to be honest, he'll probably never run into the guy. 

_________________

2019

Great, someone showed up to auditions with their fanclub? Talk about a power move. They'd be stupid not to cast someone who can clearly draw a crowd. Gulf scans the room for the obvious celebrity. Hopefully he's not auditioning for the role of Type. He spots a figure behind the crowd of fans.

Those broad shoulders. That smile. God, what a smile. Those big, captivating eyes. The fucking loudest laugh in the world that he can hear from across the room. That familiar tug from behind his belly button that yanks his guts up to his chest and stops him from breathing. 

It's Mew Suppasit.

And suddenly they're face to face in a room full of people and yet the only person he can see is Mew coming so impossibly close to him. Eyes blazing, stirring those long-forgotten embers of hunger and curiosity. Eyes that he's wanted to stare into since fucking 2017, but now- now, they look sad and lacklustre. Fiery, yes. But not those annoyingly happy, smiling eyes that fueled his teenage fantasies. And yet something flickers in those eyes and it sparks something electric in Gulf. _Who are you_? A question dancing on P'Mew's full and sultry lips, licked by his tongue that Gulf wants to invite into his mouth. A question he wants to answer with his mind, body, soul, _anything_ because whatever invisible force latched onto him two years ago through that television is a hundred times stronger in person. 

Mew is so close he can smell aftershave or maybe it's cologne or maybe it's _him_ and what Gulf wouldn't give to go home smelling like the handsome bastard or waking up in a bed full of his scent and wait- doesn't he have a line or something? And God, is he leaning in to kiss him? Fuck, let this be real. Whatever chance in this life he gets to kiss Mew Suppasit, he'll fucking taking it. 

But it's not a real kiss. It's not a real kiss and yet he can feel the burning in his ears and the fire on his skin because, damn, it's Mew fucking Suppasit. And please, please let him get this part. Let him get to act opposite Mew. Let him get to look into those eyes. To have one chance to bring back that glimmer. That's all he needs. Just one chance, because he _knows_ there's something else at the end of that electrical current. Something that runs both ways between them. Fate. Destiny. Lust. Whatever. 

It's been two years since Take Me Out Thailand, and during that time Gulf’s made peace with being queer. Queer for girls and guys and men he’d like to call _Daddy_. And definitely queer for the guy whose eyes and laugh ignited the inferno inside him that never went away. And he hopes Mew Suppasit has a thing for guys too, especially bratty ones with insatiable appetites. And if that's not the type of guy Mew's into, well, everyone gets a freebie. 


End file.
